sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cammy Davidson
Name: Camilla "Cammy" Davidson Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Socializing, Track Team, Video Games and Parties. Appearance: Cammy stands at a height of 5’4” and weighs in at 135 lbs. He body has reasonable bulk and she has more muscles in her legs when compared to other parts of the body due to her running and being part of the track team. She has a bob cut and light brown hair. She is Caucasian and has pale skin as well as brown eyes. Her face is small and round and her nose is fairly small as well. Her eyes on the other hand are of average size with no really distinct features about them, yet her small features eventuate their size and make them stand out in comparison to the rest of her face. Cammy believes in a natural look and stays away from make-up, not even bothering to apply foundation. Her clothing can be described as “odd” due to her penchant for wearing hoodies that are too big for her, causing the sleeves to go over her hands. As such, her hands are hidden most of the time and she normally works around this just for fun. Her favorite hoodie to wear is striped grey hoodie and she commonly wears a school t-shirt underneath. She also wears a pair of pale blue jeans and a pair of grey running shoes. Biography: Camilla was born in Seattle, Washington to Eric and Miranda Davidson, a loving couple who already had a daughter, Suzanne, 3 years before Camilla was born. She grew up in a very caring environment and was encouraged to be a happy and healthy girl. Her parents were both very devoted catholics and tried to impart this belief in their children. This didn't succeed at all as Cammy never really understood religion nor was she keen in taking part in it any time soon. In elementary school, Cammy’s friendly nature proved to be a very positive thing for her as she quickly began to make friends and converse with the other students in her year. Her infectious positive and fun-loving attitude allowed her to gain popularity in her first year of school and she soon got herself a good group of friends that she enjoyed hanging out with. During elementary school, she found interest in running and due to being adventurous, she decided to join the track team. She soon grew to fell in love with running, especially 100m sprint and spent most of her free time when not hanging out friends practicing her running as she strove to improve her time by the time she got to middle school. By middle school, Cammy succeeded in the goal she set out for herself in elementary school and managed to run 100m faster than she did during elementary school. The excitement and exhilaration she felt when she managed to complete her goal encouraged her to continue to practice her sprinting in an effort to see how fast she could get. She balanced this along with hanging out with her friends and school. She continued this throughout middle school, where also started to enjoy jogging during the weekends through encouragement of her P.E teacher. She found that jogging helped calm her down and eventually started to use it as a way to mitigate the stress that came from school. Cammy started to go to parties organized by peers during middle school as well. She always enjoyed having fun in parties and was usually the first one to dance and get the party started. Though she did frequently go to parties, she swore to her parents that she would never drink or take drugs and therefore, she stays away from those ventures while encouraging people to have fun without getting drunk. Suzanne introduced Cammy to video games during middle school. Since they had a wii, Suzanne got Cammy to play games such as Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Mario Kart Wii. Cammy started to enjoy all of these games and her favorite genre has always been party games. Though she plays video games, Cammy has never defined herself as a hardcore gamer and considers herself as more of a casual gamer. When Cammy was 15, Suzanne graduated from High School and set off for Seattle University. Due to her sister leaving her home, Cammy fell into a state of depression due to her worrying that she would never see her again. Because she didn’t want people to worry about her, she tried her best to hide this by assuring people she was okay and kept on smiling, even though inside she felt terrible. However, her parents saw through her façade after noticing that she didn’t go to parties as much and confronted her. Though she tried to lie to her parents by saying that she was just too tired to go to parties because of school, she eventually caved in and her parents insisted that Suzanne wasn’t going to leave forever and that she will be able to visit from time to time. This helped Cammy get over her depression. High school proved to be the same thing for her as she continued to maintain a balance between being with friends, grades as well as her commitment to the track team. By this time, she had made a reputation for herself as one of the fastest sprinters in the entire school, but that didn’t stop her from training. She still wanted to see if she could improve her speed and begun to take part in the 200m as well. Her time for the 100m has improved compared to middle school, now timing in at about 11.65 seconds, but she wants to see just how fast she could run. She also set out with another goal in high school, to know every single person in her year. In this endeavor, she is still working on it, but has met and been acquainted with a lot of the students in the school. Cammy has a very positive outlook on life and generally tries to make sure she is always smiling for someone. This is because she believes that if you always show someone a smile, they will eventually smile back at you. This does lead her to fake smiles even when she feels the opposite, as she doesn’t like making people worry about her and doesn’t like making people feel depressed. She also tries to always maintain a positive outlook even in the worst situations and uses reasoning in order to help her keep this positive look on life. Cammy firmly thinks that she has to put 110% into everything she does, not matter what. Her family has encouraged this belief and help cement this belief within her. Whenever it comes to doing something, she always does it to the best of her abilities and she doesn’t do anything without putting her full effort into it. This means that sometimes, she takes more than she can chew and can be hesitant about giving up or quitting. Her relationship with her family is very close. Though her mom and dad are very strict with her when it comes to issues such as drinking, sex and drugs, her parents are also very loving, which Cammy is very appreciative of. Though she loves her parents, she sometimes feels embarrassed because of them, as they tend to nourish her with a lot of care and call her embarrassing names such as “sugar pumpkin” and “sweet pea” in public. Her parents are also religious and frequently dragged Suzanne and Cammy to church, something which they both despise. Cammy felt that church was too boring and often complained that there was no reason for her to be there. Eventually, Suzanne and Cammy got their parents to leave them at home while they go to church. Though her parents are annoyed that their children aren't religious, they still respect their beliefs and don't give them too much hassle about it. She and her sister, Suzanne, are total opposites and have contrasting personalities. While Suzanne is a very introverted person who preferred staying indoors, Cammy is a very extroverted person and often spent most of her time outside, playing games with other kids in the neighborhood. Suzanne is a very cynical person while Cammy is a person who believed everyone has some good within them. Though one would expect that the two would despise each other, Cammy actually has a very close relationship with her sister and Cammy has the mindset that she could tell her sister anything. This is due to the fact that they shared 3 things. Firstly, both of them are not religious in the slightest with Cammy not understanding it while Suzanne is totally against it. Secondly, they both feel embarrassed by their parents and when not in their parent's presence, enjoy gossiping about her parents as well as their friends in school. Finally, they both love video games and occasionally enjoyed playing together during the weekends before Suzanne left for college. This helped build up their relationship to the strength that it is today. She manages to attain good grades, with most of her grades consisting of high B’s with a few wandering into low A’s territory. In particular, she enjoys P.E while her least favorite subjects consist of those she finds “boring” and require lots of essays. These include English, History and Economics. Even though she doesn’t like the subjects, she still tries to get the best grade she can. One day, she wants to compete in the Olympics, which she feels that she will be able to reach one day, if she tries hard enough. Advantages: She is one of the fastest sprinters in the school and can use her speed to her advantage. Her positive personality and outlook on life will help her maintain her sanity to some degree in SOTF and can allow her to form alliances with her fellow classmates easier. Her mentality to do 110% may allow her to get far in the game. Disadvantages: Due to her being a social person, seeing her friends die may cause more emotional stress than other people usually experience. This may also cause her to be more hesitant to kill someone, even when in mortal peril. Her habit of hiding her feelings behind smiles may cause her to be seen as mistrustful and could cause a few arguments with her classmates while on the island. Designated Number: Female student No. 057 --- Designated Weapon: Crossbow Conclusion: Running is nothing but a stalling measure, and trying to do one's best is nothing but a way to get tangled up in too much trouble. Passable weapon or not, I don't think she has what it takes to survive. She needs a bit more viciousness, a bit more openness. It's the ones who latch onto their feelings who make it. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by jimmydalad. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: jimmydalad Kills: None Killed By: Sharon Elizabeth Austin Collected Weapons: Crossbow (designated weapon, to Sharon Elizabeth Austin) Allies: 'Naomi Bell, Matt Vartoogian, Garrett Wilde, Deanna Hull, Kyran Dean '''Enemies: 'Travis Webster '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Cammy's thread "What Do I Do Now?" originally shared the same name as another thread in V5 . Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cammy, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Debates and Disclosures *Bitches Be Crazy *So You Wanna be a F*cking Fighter? *Nox Incipit *Nox Mirabilis V5: *First Page - Planning *The Bitter Truth *That's Crate! *The Voyage of the Dawn Treader *Picking It Clean *The Time For Talk Is Now *Weakness In Us All *What Do I Do Now? *You're Driftwood *Why Stop Now? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cammy Davidson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students